pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dialga
Dialga es un Pokémon legendario de tipo acero/dragón introducido en la cuarta generación. Se dice que controla y protege el paso del tiempo. Es la contraparte de Palkia, su eterno rival. Es la mascota de Pokémon Diamante. Forma parte del trío dragón. Etimología El nombre tanto en inglés como en japonés proviene de diamond (diamante en inglés) y hace referencia al cuerpo de Dialga, ya que este tiene un diamante incrustado. Biología Según la mitología local de Sinnoh, después de que Arceus creara a Dialga empezó a correr el Tiempo. Dialga es el Pokémon que controla el tiempo y asegura su continuidad. Siempre que Celebi viaja por el tiempo, lo hace supervisado por Dialga. Dialga a su vez puede viajar libremente por el tiempo, al pasado y al futuro. Si Dialga y Palkia se encuentran en la Grieta del Espacio-Tiempo y usan sus poderes, se desatará un enorme cataclismo entre sus dimensiones que desencadenaría la destrucción del universo. Con el diamante que tiene en el pecho dispara su potente ataque Distorsión, ataque que puede alterar el tiempo. Pocos Pokémon resisten este potente ataque, y si lo hacen, no se quedarán en buen estado. Puede parar el tiempo para poder atacar de una forma masiva. Dialga, según la Pokédex de Sinnoh, es una antigua deidad, por lo cual es uno de los primeros Pokémon en ser creados por Arceus y es más antiguo que Palkia. Dialga tambien puede transportar a personas por el tiempo a otras epocas como se demostro en la P12 cuando este transporto a Ash, Dawn, Brock y Sheena al pasado para evitar que damos no le diera la Joya de la vida a arceus Diferencia de género Dialga Primario Aparece únicamente en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad y Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo. Es un Dialga primitivo que carece de emociones y que sólo busca perpetuar su forma actual. Cuando empieza a derrumbarse la Torre del Tiempo a causa de que Darkrai esparció los engranajes del tiempo por todo el mundo para sumir al universo en la oscuridad, empieza la parálisis del planeta, causando que Dialga pierda el control de sí mismo y convirtiéndose en el Dialga Primario al ser poseído por la oscuridad. Su diamante se vuelve de color rojo y algunas rayas se han vuelto amarillas. Te enfrentas al Dialga Primario en el futuro. Archivo:Dialga Primario MM2.png|Dialga Primario. Archivo:Dialga Primario.png|Ilustración del Dialga Primario. Evolución Dialga no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon debido a que es un Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización . Después de luchar contra los 3 líderes del Equipo Galaxia. Sólo uno, al nivel 47. | perla = * Intercambiar: de Pokémon Diamante o Pokémon Platino, se trata de un Pokémon exclusivo. Si solo se quiere ver, basta con hablar con la abuela de Cintia de Pueblo Caelestis. | platino = * Salvaje: en la Columna Lanza. Tras ganar la Liga Pokémon, hablar con la anciana de Pueblo Caelestis y haber recogido la diamansfera. Sólo uno, al nivel 70. | oro heartgold = * Especial: nacido del huevo del Evento de Arceus en Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver. Solo uno, al nivel 1. * Intercambiar: de Pokémon Diamante o Pokémon Platino. | plata soulsilver = oro heartgold | negro = *'Pokétransfer': Transferir desde Pokémon Diamante, Perla, Platino, Oro HeartGold o Plata SoulSilver. | blanco = negro }} Otros videojuegos Movimientos Dialga puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Dialga puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Dialga es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Dialga no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Dialga son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Dialga: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas . En esta, se enfrenta a Palkia, poniendo en peligro a Pueblo Álamos, sus habitantes y sus Pokémon.|AP = Dialga (anime)}} siendo traído al Mundo Inverso por Giratina, consigue escapar gracias a Shaymin.|AP = Dialga (anime)}} En los videojuegos * Pokémon Diamante: Es la mascota de este juego. * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad: aparece siendo el Dialga Primario. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: en el campo de Columna Lanza junto con Palkia y Cresselia. También aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): A Temporal Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon is talked about as a deity in fables passed down through generations in the Sinnoh region. Identifiable by the diamondlike crystal in the center of its chest, Dialga is said to have set time in motion at the moment of its birth. Its fearsome Roar of Time attack is so powerful that it must refrain from attacking on its next turn. Dialga Brawl.jpg|Dialga en Brawl Trofeo Dialga SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Dialga en Brawl * Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia: en el Castillo de Almia (tienes que descargar su misión vía Wi-Fi). Archivo:Dialga debilitado en PBR.jpg|Dialga debilitado en Pokémon Battle Revolution. En el TCG Archivo:Dialga (Grandes Encuentros TCG).jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 2.jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 3.jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 5.jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 8.jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 9.jpg Archivo:Dialga VS Palkia TCG.jpg Curiosidades * Dialga es el segundo Pokémon que tiene relación con el tiempo. El primero fue Celebi. * Al ser de los tipos acero/dragón, si Palkia usara su ataque característico, Corte vacío, no sería súper efectivo, mientras que Distorsión, el ataque característico de Dialga, sí sería súper efectivo contra Palkia. * Dialga es por ahora, uno de los Pokémon legendarios que más apariciones seguidas ha tenido en las películas (3 exactamente). * A pesar de que Dialga y Palkia pelearon a muerte en la película P10, al tocar la canción Oración parece quedar resuelto el conflicto entre ambos. Esto se comprueba en la pelicula Arceus y la Joya de la Vida en la que Palkia sale de su dimension para ayudar a Dialga. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Dialga. * Francés: Dialga. * Coreano: 디아루가 (Diaruga).